Akashi-kami is in Love
by GhoulEugeo
Summary: Like humans, gods are restricted by rules and will be punished if they commit a crime, like the God of Destruction. He killed a person who isn't even on the Death Book and refused to state a valid reason. He should of been punished with death, but he was given a second chance. Is the God of Destruction, or aka Akashi Seijuro able to escape the death sentence?
1. A Wish?

**(A/N): Hey there! Thank you for checking out my first fan-fiction and I hope you'll like it!**

 *****I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET. I ONLY OWN THIS FAN FICTION OF MINE***  
**

* * *

I'm Furihata Kouki and I'm a freshman at Seirin High. I was born and raised in Hinohara but my parents decided that it was best for me to move out into the city part of Tokyo. I did as they said but surprisingly, my best friend said that he'll tag along with me. I met him when I was still in middle school and I grew to be very attached to him as time passed. But whenever I think about our first meeting, it only makes me question my brain's ability to function correctly.

I've always been the type is blend into the background since my early childhood but I don't really mind. I was always labeled as the quiet one and in my three years of middle school, I've only been able to make one friend. I don't really like to socialize so that may have been the reason but I'm sure that wasn't the main reason. I was weak and had no friends in my class, which made me an easy victim for the bullies. I was bullied everyday starting from my second year and since no one wanted to get involved, the teachers never got notified. I was too scared myself to tell on them so I stayed silence the whole time. To be honest I'm kind of glad they bullied me. It's not like I'm a masochist or anything, but because if they didn't bully me, I wouldn't of met my best friend.

It was beginning of December of my second year and I was playing by myself in front of the abandoned Shinto shrine near my house. An evil rumor about this shrine began decades ago and as time goes by, less and less people came to visit this shrine each year until no one even cares about this place anymore. I tried asking my parents about the rumor but they just shrugged me off saying that I didn't need to know such a thing and they forgot what it was anyways. No one in the area even remembers who the shrine was for. I took advantage of this place and would chill out at the shrine whenever I felt like it. It was a place where no one would bother me. However, that day, instead of playing inside the shrine, I was outside near the entrance. I was sitting against the already half destroyed torii and played with the snow in my hands as more were falling onto me from the sky.

A group of bullies just happened to pass by the shrine at that time and saw me. They decided that it was good idea to make fun of me since no one's around. There were three of them and they all looked pretty tough. I wasn't playing much attention to my surroundings so it was too late when I finally took notice of the bullies.

"Come on guys! Look at this freaking loser! Poor puppy, did your parents kick you out of the house? Well that understandable since after all, you're just a useless dog that can't even bark!"

After the insult, the others burst out laughing and judging by the way they acted, the guy who insulted me is the leader of the gang. Not wanting to deal with the nonsense, I sighed and slowly stood up.

"Arguing with idiots would only waste my time so please excuse me. I have more important things to attend to than listening to garbage make disgusting noises with their filthy mouth." I was planning to leave right afterward but I guess there's no way they would let me go after saying all that. I could literally see veins popping out on the leader's forehead and his whole face turned red from frustration. I might of won the verbal round but obviously, I'm no match when it comes down to strength. With one hard punch from the leader, I landed with my face buried in the snow. I struggled as I sat back up and I felt my nose bleed. I reached up to check if I was really having a nose bleed and sure enough, I was. My checks felt sore and my vision started to blur out. I don't know why but I stood back up and from the opposite side, I received another punch and this time, he used twice as much power he used the first time. I fell side way onto the snow and passed out.

I don't know how much time have passed but when I woke up, I was inside the shrine with a blanket over me instead of freezing to death out in the snow. I got a bruise on both side of my cheeks and I just laid there, not feeling like doing anything.

"Wait! A blanket?!" My reaction was delayed like usual. I sprung back up in an instant and when I got up, I realized something weirder. "My clothes...they're not mine."

While I was in a world of confusion, a red headed guy came through the door. He looked about my age and his red eyes look a lot prettier than my pony brown ones.

"I'm glad that you woke up. I found your unconscious body near the entrance buried under a pile of snow. I was afraid that you might die so I brought you in here. That blanket isn't really thick but it's better than nothing, right?"

It's true. My body is slightly shivering and my hands are ice cold. I tried to warm up my hands with friction and remembered about something more important than this.

"My name is Furihata Kouki. Thank you for helping me and I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I think I should be fine after resting a bit when I return home. Well before that, I do have a question for you. May I?"

"I'm happy that I could help you and ask anything you want. I'll try my best to answer it." He closed the door and sat on a chair on the right side of the futon I'm laying on.

"Were you the one who changed my clothing?..." I asked uncomfortably. Before, I was wearing a navy blue hoodie under a black winter jacket with fake, white fur along the edge of the hood and dark blue jeans. Now, I am wearing a white knitted sweater with a black stripe near the bottom, a coffee brown parka, a soft and warn red scarf and black jeans. I have to admit, the red scarf doesn't fit with the outfit.

"Yes. Your clothes were kind of wet and to not risk the chance of you getting ill, I changed your clothing. I didn't have much of a choice when you were almost as cold as ice and your clothes are over there, on the table. Oh and how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Akashi Seijuro, the god of destruction. Nice to meet you, Kouki."

"Huh?...Are you messing with me? Wait! We're on the first name base already?" That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life. 'God of destruction' he says. Does he really think I'll believe that stupid joke? Plus, we've barely known each other for 10 minutes and he's already calling me by first name.

"It's fine if you call me by my first name as well and no, I am not messing with you. I am the real deal. If you want proof then...hmm...what can I do here? Oh I know, Kouki, close your eyes and count to three." Seijuro-san switched instantly from the kind and gentleman image to a mischievous and playful one.

"Uh...okay" I obeyed since I thought this situation was kind of interesting. I closed my eyes and counted to three.

"Seijuro-san, can I open my eyes now?" No one answered me. "Seijuro-san?" Still silence. Thinking about how stupid I was to play along with this foolish game, I opened up my eyes only to find myself in an unfamiliar room. The room was enormous! Three soccer field could of fit in there with no trouble at all. I was in the center, sitting on the same futon but compared to the futon, the objects around me all look like they could be sold for at least one million yen each.

"What do you think?" I heard Seijuro-san's voice behind me and I turned around to see him in a very simple black, white and gray kimono. He doesn't seem fitting in this luxurious room but somehow, I feel like the kimono suits him more than the modern clothes.

"Where am I?"

"Heaven." The respond was said in such a calm and obvious way that the truth shocked me even more.

"Heaven?! Then I'm...? What in the world?" Seeing my bewildered face, Seijuro-san chuckled in amusement.

"Calm down. You're not dead but this is ,without a doubt, heaven. If you don't believe me, you can look out the window over there" His index finger pointed to a nearby window, I got up and walked towards the window. I reached my goal and I took a deep breath, as I slowly moved my head to look below me. Surprisingly, below me was only a huge piece of whiteness. Nothing but whiteness and people floating.

"Wait what?! People floating?!" There were people floating on top of the whiteness "ground" I guess, with blue-ish and purple-ish flame floating at shoulder level next to them. Everyone below this room were wearing traditional Japanese clothing with a huge variety of colors. Some are wearing more dark colored kimono like Seijuro-san and others wore neon colored ones. My jaw were opened for quite awhile now, due to confusion, speechlessness, and shock. Not knowing what to say, I just turned to face Seijuro-san who is grinning in amusement. He lifted up his right hand and snapped his fingers as extreme blinding lights forced my eyes to close. I subconsciously took a step back and was then tripped by an unknown object.

"Woah!" My body fell backwards and since my vision haven't fully recovered from the light, I couldn't look for another object to hold onto so I just waited for the impact. However, what I felt wasn't pain but something that wrapped around my waist, stopping me from making contact with the floor or anything else. Slowly letting my eyes adjust, I opened my eyes to see the familiar red hair and eyes. I just stared into his eyes as I process the new information in my head. A slight blush stain my cheeks as I came to realize that Seijuro-san's right arm is placed around my waist and I've been doing nothing but staring at him during the last few seconds. Our position is really awkward and his face is way too close to mine. It's only about 3 inches away and even as such a close distance, his features still look as perfect as ever.

"T-thank you. It's fine if you let go of me now." His arm let go of me and I carefully took two steps back. I swiftly turned my view to the side, avoiding any possible eye contact.

"Kouki." He called out my name in a sweet tone. "W-what?" I stuttered a bit which made me face palmed myself in my mind. "It's fine if you don't look at me but please listen to what I have to say. You're doubting my being as God because you think it's ridiculous and some nonsense I'm blabbering, right? But after seeing all that, a part of your mind is telling you that it might be fine for you to believe me and another part is still trying to persuade you that this is just some made up thing you're hearing from a male who looks about the same age as you. So now, the main question that is floating in your brain right now is 'If he is the God of Destruction, then why haven't I at least heard of him before?' The amount of information I can tell you is restricted so I can only tell you the following. I need your cooperation to help me survive. All you have to do is tell me a wish of yours that had nothing to do with the topic of destruction and I'll grant it."

"A wish?" I repeated in a questioning tone.

"Yes, a wish. There's no need for you to answer me now so you can go home and rest for a bit. Well then, see you tomorrow." Soon afterwards, I passed out again and the last thing I saw was Seijuro-kun's gentle smile.


	2. For Eternity

"Kouki! You're going to be late for school. Wake up!"

Refusing to welcome the new day, Furihata Kouki pull the sheets up to cover his face. "Just... five more minutes..." he said and was just about to fall back to sleep again but his sheets were taken away from him before he even finished the statement.

"Kouki!" Akashi Seijuro shouted out once more but Furihata continues to sleep anyways. Not having any more options, Akashi kneels on the floor and places his head on the pillow, right next to the sleeping male and whispers in a low voice, "If you want to, I can blow up all of your internal organs at once without damaging your skin this instance. Wouldn't that be a very interesting experiment? Maybe, we should try it now. You'll be all wishy-washy..."

Upon hearing this death threat, Furihata responds by forming goosebumps all over his body and his eyelids flies open. Feeling terrified, he turns to face the God of Destruction slowly and apologize as he shakes violently. With a small sigh, the red headed male leaves the room so that the other can change. Furihata let out his own sigh of relief and gets out of bed to find his cleaned uniform to be neatly folded and placed on the corner of his mattress.

It's been two months since the opening ceremony of Seirin High and right now, the two are living in the school dorm together. Also surprisingly, Akashi is actually a very motherly type, well a life threatening mother to be more specifically. He always took care of the laundries, meals, helped the other with homework, and would make sure his roommate is dressed nicely before heading out. Even as a child, Furihata have never received so much care. He was often home alone and all he had to do for meals was to reheat the leftovers from the day before since he gave up on his terrible cooking skills. He was always alone, whether he was in school or at home but he didn't really mind to be by himself all the time. Even if he was with someone, the chance of him just standing there and staring is much higher than communicating.

After moving into the dorm with his current roommate, he felt as if he finally met his "real" mother and once he teased Akashi by calling him "mother" after he received an almost endless lecture about the importance of treating education more seriously from the taller male. However, he immediately regretted this action because that night he could smell the scent of delicious beef curry from his bedroom but he was forbidden from eating it. It was impossible to sleep with an empty stomach and the crave for curry grew as time ticked by. He couldn't take it anymore and he decided to search for some midnight snack. The refrigerator light lit up the surrounding a bit while his eyes scanned for food that could suppress the hunger long enough just for him to fall asleep. A dish on the first shelf really stood out with a note next to it. He curiously took the note and read it. In Akashi's handwriting, it reads "Just heat it." At the moment, Furihata noted to himself that even the God of Destruction can be soft-hearted at times.

Being still half asleep, Furihata enters the bathroom in his uniform to brush his teeth. He rinses his mouth one last time to get rid of any toothpaste taste and places his cup back onto the shelf. He turns to exit but was greeted by a pair of red colored eyes staring at him.

"What?" he asks with a yawn.

"Nothing. Just making sure that you're not falling asleep in the bathroom." The response came with a playful and mocking smirk.

"Is that so?" Furihata said flat-toned as he checks out what's for breakfast. It was homemade cream bread, tamagoyaki, and milk. Even though tamagoyaki is just eggs, it looks like a high-class dish just because the one and only Akashi-sama made it.

"How do you have time to make homemade cream bread? Oh and can we have tako-san uina tomorrow?"

"Sure." Furihata is enjoying his food with the other male lends his a hand with brushing his hair and fixing his attire. As first it was weird but slowly it became more like a mother cat grooming its own kitten and for some reason Furihata feels really comfortable when his hair is being touched.

"Sei." Furihata called out his friend's name with a mouth full of food. "Finish swallowing before you start speaking, and what is it?" Akashi finished the "grooming" section of their morning routine and is just standing behind the eating male while he pats the other's head.

"Why am I always the only one eating?" The always curious male questioned.

"Why you ask?" The god started as he moves toward the chair across from his previous location and sits down. "I am a god after all. I don't need the energy from human food to keep me alive. There's no point in me eating the same food as you." The answer was something Furihata had expected to hear but he didn't like the respond he got. However, he kept quiet and continues to devour the delicious breakfast in front of him as Akashi watches him with a happy grin.

Feeling satisfied with the service, Furihata left the dishes for Akashi to wash like every other morning to go and grab his schoolbag and change into his sneakers.

The two head out the house, side by side, and walks toward the direction of the school. The dorm is about only five streets away from Seirin and on the way to school, Furihata asks Akashi another question.

"Sei, can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" The red headed male said flat-toned and didn't even bother to look at the person next to him.

"Why did it have to me? There are many other people who needs the help more than me. What is your reason?" With no hesitation, Furihata spits out the question he's been wondering about since the day they met because of how distant Akashi used to acted. There were times when it was extremely difficult to talk to him.

"Honestly speaking, it just had to be you" A sad smile forms on Akashi's face as he replies. "For now, don't try to dig any deeper. But, if I end up failing again, I'll make sure to tell you everything before I leave."

"'Again'? But aren't you here because you killed someone that wasn't in the Death Book on purpose? You can't really count that as an failure though..." At the end, the reply only caused the already confused boy more confusion.

"Just don't worry about it."

"But I - "

"Kouki, don't make me repeat my words."Akashi warns with a more natural smile and in return, he receives a gulp and an obedient nod.

"Good boy" Along with the compliment, a warm hand ruffles Furihata's hair which results in a light pink stain on his cheeks and in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, he lowers his head a bit. Not far behind the two, two other female students are rapidly taking pictures of this scene as they fangirl for the rest of the day.

 _He's better off not knowing about our past. It'll shock him to much._ The god thought to himself as the school day begins

* * *

" _Sei! Look out!"_

" _!"_

 _Suddenly, a gush of blood pours out from where Akashi Seijuro's heart should be located. He then lands on his knees and falls sideways onto the concrete ground. He groans in pain as he realizes that he's been stabbed with a knife._

" _Sei! No! I'll call the ambulance right now so hang in there! Sei, please don't leave me alone... Please." Akashi's most beloved person in this world pleas for him to stay but he knows that there's no way he'll be able to keep breathing until help comes so before his life truly ends, he wants to express his love one more time._

" _Don't cry."_

" _Sei... Why? Why do you have to die? You didn't do anything wrong so why is God taking you away from me? Why?..." The trembling male complains while he tries to quickly dial the phone number with shaking fingers and a blurred out sight. He presses the dial keys and the other end picks up._

" _Hello? My boyfriend has been stabbed with a knife! Please send help quickly! Oh the location? The location is -"_

 _Boyfriend? I like the sound of that word but unfortunately, this will be the last time I'll be hearing it from him._

" _I -"_

" _Huh? Sei, what is it? The ambulance is coming so please so hang in there!"_

" _I love you" Akashi forced out his word of love with his hoarse voice._

" _What? Sei, did you say something?"_

 _He couldn't hear me...The dying male thought to himself when he saw his lover's reaction._

" _I lo -" A cough of blood interrupted his sentence._

" _Sei! Sei! Please...don't leave me! I beg you! I can't live on without you..."_

 _Sorry, I couldn't fulfill your one and only wish. Forgive me... Akashi's thoughts continues on as he slowly closed his eyes with a gentle smile._

" _Sei, no. Please!"_

 _Kouki, I love you...for eternity._

" _SEI!"_

" -ei. Sei. Sei! Akashi Seijuro!"

"Huh? Oh, Kouki...What is it?" Akashi finally wakes up from his daydream after several shouts from Furihata.

"Nothing more than you almost bumping into a street sign and me having to stop you from your tracking. I was literally pulling on to your arm but you didn't pay any attention to me and just kept moving your legs. Is something bothering you? You've been daydreaming since the moment you exited the school gate." Furihata complained in annoyance.

"Well..."

"Ah. Akashi-kun." The two Seirin students turn around to see who it was but this new character appears to be a total stranger to Furihata. On the other hand, Akashi's eyes widen in surprise and stares at the stranger in confusion. This is the first time Furihata has ever seen such an expression on his friend's face.

"Kuroko? But why?..."

"Akashi-kun, it's been a while." The boy named Kuroko have maya blue colored hair and yale blue eyes. Judging by his appearance, he should be about the age as the other two.

"Umm, you're Furihata-kun, right? If it's okay with you, may I have a private conversation with Akashi-kun?" The polite male proposed.

"Yeah...Sure, I don't mind. Then Sei, I'll head to home first?" Furihata agrees with a slight hesitation in his tone.

"Okay, sure. This might take a quite awhile so it's better if you go ahead."

With that, Kuroko and Akashi turns to each other and silence took over. Instead of speaking, Kuroko spins to the side and moves toward a different direction. The other didn't bother asking where they're going and just tags along. Not long after, they arrived at a basketball court and settled onto a bench that was meant for players to rest after playing.

"This is a new court that was built years after we passed away. Despite the fact that we've never played here before, it still backs back memory, doesn't it?" A warm smile appears on Kuroko's face and his eyes seem to sparkle with the reflection of the basketball players.

"That doesn't matter anymore, does it? Anyways, you didn't come here just to say that, right?" Akashi leans back and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"That's true. Let's see...where should I start? Oh yeah, don't you think Furihata-kun changed quite a bit?"

"That's not what you came for either, right?"

"So you agree?"

"Don't ignore me!" Akashi raises his voice as he becomes irritated.

"Answer me." Kuroko ignores the slight raise of volume in his partner's voice and demands for a response.

"Yeah, he changed quite a bit but..." The irritated male pauses midway.

"But?"

"I can tell, his soul is still the same. It's still so pure and unwavering."Upon stating this fact, Akashi's facial expression swiftly changes into soft and warm one.

"So you love him? The current Furihata-kun"

"Do I love him? Well, the only thing I can say for sure is that I'll love 'Furihata Kouki' for eternity."

* * *

 **(A/N): Sorry for the slow updates but I'm finally back! Hope you like this chapter as well even though this chapter is confusing since there are bits and pieces of clues everywhere. But yeah, have fun putting all the clues together as you continue to read the story. :)**

 **(And a shout out to Cerberos-san: Thank you for your words of encouragement! I'll do my best :3 )**


	3. Because It's Amusing!

**(A/N): Sorry for the late update. Ideas only started hitting me yesterday. :P**

* * *

"Sei~" A cheerful Furihata calls out sweetly to his lover.

"Kouki? This is? Am I dreaming?" Akashi looks around him, trying to fully grasp the current situation. They're in a spacious square room with no stain to be spotted on the pure white walls

"That's right. Sei, there are somethings I want to ask you but whether you answer or not it's up to you." Continuing with the sweet tone, Furihata closes the distance between the two little by little as he speaks and sensing no signs of disapproval in Akashi's silence, he goes on.

"Will you make love to me? Here and now?"

"W-what?! Do you even know what you're saying?! Plus, this is a dream, there's no way we can do such a thing in this situation!" The red-headed male declines the offer immediately.

"You can feel good in a dream as well. See~" The god who's suppose to be invincible ends up on the ground within seconds even though logically, Furihata shouldn't be able to accomplish this impossible task. However, since this is a dream, logic doesn't apply to anything whatsoever.

"What do you think yo-! Mph! Kou-! Mah. Let go of me! Kuu. Furihata Kouki, let go of me this instance!" Akashi scold at the boy who's pinning him down from above and forcefully kissing him.

"Why? Don't you love me? Why don't you ever move a move on me? Am I not enough to satisfy you? Am I not qualified?" Furihata slowly loosens his grip and moves away to sit still on the ground. His expression softens and tears are running down his cheeks. He franticly starts to wipe them off and soon afterwards, his boyfriend pulls him to lean on his shoulder.

"Is that seriously something you've been worrying about?" Akashi asks as he gently wipes the other's tears and plants a kiss on the male's forehead during the process.

"Yes, it's true that I've never made a move on you and whether I want to admit it or not, the reason was because I was scared. I was scared that it was too early to advance the relationship to the next level and that I was the only one who wanted to do it. I didn't want to push my feelings onto you. Sorry. I'm really sorry. I should of at least asked you. It wasn't my intention to have you feel those negative thoughts."

"Y-you're forgiven..." The male who finally stopped crying softly whispers as he snuggles against the other's chest and hugs him tightly.

"By any chance, are you extremely embarrassed right now?" Furihata nods in response and his face heats up even more.

"And this is only my guess but, this is not just a simply dream right? You're the real deal and not just an illusion that my brain created. So technically speaking, this isn't a dream but a separate dimension built by another being." The know-it-all shares his theory which was then confirmed by the brunet with another nod.

"You're still the same, Sei. I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"I don't bear the status as your boyfriend for nothing, you know? So, why did Kuroko send you here?" Akashi ruffles the silky brown hair in a playful manner.

"To prank you but really though, it felt like I was the one being pranked. Well, at the end, I still got to see you so it's fine." The brunet flashes a genuine smile and for the first time since that "night", Akashi feels alive; although the sense of guilt is still with him. Furihata's previous actions left a great extent of bitterness and regrets. He wish he had treated his beloved with more care and expressed his love more often. Regardless of the negative thoughts and the pain within his chest, the crimson eyed male guides Furihata's left hand to his lips and makes contact with the ring finger.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't make you an 'Akashi' although Akashi Kouki would of been a wonderful name for you. Won't you agree, Kou-chan?" Blushing madly at his lover's action and words, the chihuahua is at lost for words. He opens his mouth several times but he can't seem to find the right words to express his current self and instead, a new idea pops up in his head.

"S-sei-chan...H-how's that!" Furihata makes a nickname comeback or so he think he did, and looks at his boyfriend with eyes sparkling with anticipation and determination.

"Was that a comeback? I don't dislike the new nickname though. Can you repeat it?" Quite the amount of self control was needed for Akashi to not giggle at such a cute behavior.

"Hey, d-don't mock me!"

"Oh, so you can't? Kou-chan." The god urges Furihata to go on as he puts on his playful smirk.

"I can! S - "

"S?"

"S -sei-chan. Sei-chan! Sei..." The brunet repeats the nickname two more times and stares at Akashi for a response.

"Yes?" Akashi beams a sweet smile, fully aware of what's following up next. Furihata's cheeks flushes fiercely, not knowing how to react to such a charming smile.

"How did I even survive whole two years with you? I'm going to have a heart attack..." The blushing male whines.

"Oh, what should I do? My Kou-chan is too cute."

"Sorry, but your time is up" A similar voice echoes within the enclosed space. It was the voice of Kuroko Tetsuya.

"It'll be dangerous if this continues. This is the time limit." The third party's warning rings in the background as the temporary dimension collapses and perishes into the darkness.

Akashi springs up from his laying position and beads of sweat is rolling down his face. He pants heavily and recalls the "dream" he just had.

"Kouki..." He murmurs under his breath while he gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to tidy up. However, a horrific scream stops his track and a crashing noise soon follows, causing a sudden morning uproar. The crimson colored hair male looks in the direction from where the commotion came from, Furihata's bedroom. Another loud cry came from the room and Akashi rushes to turn the doorknob only to realize that the door is locked.

"Kouki! What's happening?! Open the door!" He yell commands through the blocking structure but only more cries are presented. Not having much of an option, the god raises his right palm toward the doorknob and shouts out the key words.

"Perdere!" The knob dissolves into dust and slowly fades into thin air. The door slams open to reveal Furihata kneeling on the floor with both of his hands gripping onto his head. His mouth is wide open, probably gasping for oxygen and saliva is ready to escape anytime. The boy suddenly goes unconscious and his body hits the solid floor with a flop.

"Kouki!"

* * *

"Why would you permit such dangerous meeting?"

"Isn't the answer obvious? Because it's amusing."

Two gods are having a conversation in a special room that no force in existence could break into, the conference room of heaven. One is the God of Healing and the other is the God of God. The god who rules above all the remaining gods, the leader and also the ruler of the whole universe.

"You really have a terrible personality. Just what happened to you?" The healer protests with a deep sigh.

"Hm? Do you have any problem with this 'terrible personality' of mine?" The head stares into the healer's eyes with a dark aura and an overwhelming power filling up the room.

"I won't dare to go against you in any way. You're the ultimate commander, everything you do and say are absolute. Pretty similar to the old 'him', don't you think?"

"'Him'? You mean Seijuro? Haha, don't joke around me. That low-life was never near being absolute and nor would he ever be absolute. But you see, he could of been absolute if only he didn't let some useless human drag him down. With that weakness, I can push him into the endless pit of hell with just one word. What a pathetic god!" The God of God only attend to affairs if it is amusing to him. He'll turn his back to any incident that doesn't trigger the excitement within him.

"So, you're trying to push him into hell?"

"Nah, I'll let him experience something that's even worse than hell. I'll prepare a quicksand full of despair and drown him in it. I'll get to see all of his pride and hope crumbling into nothing. He's destined to see his beloved murdered right in front of him in the most inhumane way and all he can do is sit back and enjoy. First, the chihuahua would be skinned alive and both his eyes would be dug out. They'll be polished with the finest skills and the end result would be a pair of fascinating eyeball rings. All his inner organs would eaten raw by the starving creatures from hell and the bones would be assembled together to become my new chair. His hair would be used to create ink brushes for me and of course, the ink would be his blood! Oh and most importantly, his dick! I'll flatten it out with Seijuro watching at point blank distance. The flattened out dick will then be framed and hung in Seijuro's room! I'll make it so that he can't go anywhere else besides that room and prevent him from suiciding in any way. Oh, oh, oh! Even better! The newly created products from Kouki's body would all be put into that low-life's room instead! Haha...Ha...Hahaha..." The absolute ruler breaks into a psychopathic laugh, which send chills down the spine of the other god.

 _This...This is going way too overboard! Just what in the world happened to him?! It's not like I've changed in any ridiculous way...So why? Why did he turn into someone this messed up?!_ Such thoughts flow through the healer's mind as he listens to the ear-piercing laughter.

* * *

 **(A/N): Perdere is just the Latin word for destroy. I wonder if I have to rate the story with a M now because of the violent and messed up things I'm writing...Another apologize since this chapter is a bit short (and the flow feels weird). I'd also like to thank Cerberos for another encouraging review :D**


	4. Two of Us

**(A/N): Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry, I'm not good with complicated explanations so this chapter would be a bit hard to understand. But if you have any questions, you can ask me and if it's fine for me to give you an answer, I will. Oh and I'm really jumpy in this chapter so don't get lost. :)**

 **Italicized = event happening in a character's mind; flashbacks and/or thoughts.**

* * *

"Did you have a good rest?" Furihata asked the boy who's currently resting on the ground. Once again, Furihata is in square shaped room but this room's design is the opposite of the one before. The new room contains pit black walls and a base with the same color. Rays of dim light shines down from a mysterious source onto the two male. Unlike last time, this isn't another dimension but someone else's soul.

"Huh? What just happened?" The laying male questioned. He then looks over to Furihata and a wave of shock mutes his voice instantly. His jaw drops and his eyes are as wide as they could be. The two males look identical to each other.

"Well, it's not surprising that you'll be this overwhelmed. Lets see, where should we start? Oh yeah, nice to meet you, Furihata Kouki, I'm also Furihata Kouki. Hm, but I guess calling myself the "previous" Furihata Kouki is more fitting. Whatever, the most important thing you need to know right now is that, we're both apart of the same soul. However, we're not the same person. Um...maybe starting from the basic is better. Then lets start with the aspect of the soul and what it has to go through before each reincarnation. Every single soul has its own unique and basic characteristics that'll reset back to default every time it's about to go through the stages of reincarnation. Are you following?" The current Furihata squeezes out an almost inaudible "maybe".

"So far so good. Then we shall continue with the lesson. We'll use our soul as an example to make the whole explanation easier to understand. 'This' soul is unwavering and would not bow to defeat easily and those are also the characteristics I had in my early childhood. Bur after negativity creeped into me, I lost the unwavering quality of mine and as time passed by, I became weaker and weaker. By the end of middle school, I already became a human being who would give up even before trying. But interesting enough, through a series of trial, I regained these abilities and picked up other useful traits along the way, such as kindness. So putting all of this into a summary, it'll be: the original characteristics of our soul can be lost and no one can guarantee whether you'll regain them or not. New traits can also be added on as you live on, however, the soul will always revert back to its original state during reincarnation. You don't look confused so I'll proceed onto the next topic. Although the soul would reset itself multiple of times, it doesn't mean that all data of 'me' is erased from the soul. All of my memories, feelings, and characteristics are stored within a concealed part of the soul. So the question now is, if all of my data are supposed to be concealed then how am I talking to you right now? Well, all I can tell you right now is that I got help from a god and our data is interacting with each other since I don't really understand how this type of magic work either. That's pretty much all you need to know right now. Hm first, I think we should figure out a way to refer to each other since we both have the same name."

"We can just split our names so since you're the 'older' one, I'll call you Furi and you can call me Kouki" Kouki suggested .

"Sure, I don't have any complaints."

* * *

After Furihata passed out in his room, Akashi carefully lifted him up in bridal style and moved him to the bed. Akashi checks for any injuries and the only one he could find was the bruises on the knees which were probably caused by the compact made when Furihata fell. The god concludes that there're only two possibilities to why the male would scream out like "that". It was either a mental issue or a spiritual issue but the brunet never mentioned anything about having such illnesses and due to the lack of knowledge about the soul, Akashi can only wait to for Furihata to wake up.

"Why did I have to be the God of Destruction?...Why?" Tears stream down Akashi's cold cheeks and his hands trembles a little.

"Why couldn't I become someone more useless to you?! Kouki...Kouki..."

* * *

" _Why?! Why did become like this?! Why can't I ever make my loved one happy?! Even when my mother died...Why is it that all of my loved ones have to suffer because of me?! I don't want to end my life like this!"_

" _Akashi Seijuro, do you still want to live?"_

" _Huh?"_

 _As Akashi yelled out his complaints and regrets, another being appeared beside him and spoke._

" _Do you want to live?" The mysterious being repeated his question._

" _Of course I want to live! But, it's too late...I'm already - "_

" _It's not too late" The unknown rebutted Akashi's statement. "After one's heart stops beating, a judgment is passed down based on the person's will to live on. If the soul of the being strongly refuses to go through reincarnation, the soul will go down a different path if the soul itself is also qualified to do so. A path that will grant the soul with enormous power!"_

 _Akashi stared at the existence next to him speechlessly. He had never once believed in spiritual sayings and now there's this strange being talking to him about reincarnation and soul._

" _You only have to answer one question. Do you, Akashi Seijuro still want to live?"_

 _Not sure of what will happen to him afterwards the crimson haired male replied, "Yes"_

" _Well isn't that great? Then from now on, you shall live on not as a human but as a god and be referred to with a different name! Rise, God of Destruction!"_

* * *

"Say, don't you think it's weird how I ended up with the same name and appearance as you?" Furi asks his look-alike.

"Yeah, that sort of thing is pretty rare. I think the percentage was something like 0.01%."Kouki answers with a small chuckle. Furi forms an "o" shape with his mouth, portraying a typical awe face.

"And we both met Sei..."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Oh! No. It's nothing!" Kouki places both of his hand in front of him and shakes his head rapidly.

* * *

" _Akashi-kun, stop it! We've never received the command to wipe out the the area! We should just head back and report it like how we were ordered to! Akashi-kun!"_

 _Ignoring the pleas, Akashi eliminates the high-level demon with one swing of his katana. His eyes are dull and at the moment, he is nothing more than a doll that is venting out his anger by killing. He trusts his weapon toward another demon that tried to sneak up behind him. The demon lets out a low growl and then proceeds to its death._

" _Akashi-kun!"_

" _Shut up. You're annoying." Although Akashi's voice isn't as loud as the other, it was sharp enough to pause the supplications._

" _You can just head back is you want to."_

" _I know clearing this area is as easy as walking for Akashi-kun but if you continue to terminate the fiends without 'his' permission, I don't know what will happen."_

 _Ignoring the calls once again, the God of Destruction slices three more demons concurrently._

" _Akashi" A third party's voice rings in the distinct and Akashi immediately halts his action._

 _The new figure appears to be the the ultimate ruler and the one who was just begging Akashi to stop, goes down on one knee and places his elbow on his left knee._

" _You may stand, God of Spirit." The god stands back up and thank his superior. Ge_ _nuflectio_ _n is a must toward the God of God from all the other gods but for a certain reason, the God of Destruction is an exception._

" _Akashi, let's head back."_

" _Tch" Akashi heads toward his leader and_ _sheathe_ _s his katana away._

" _Why are you so angry?" The leader asks even though he already knows the answer and in return, Akashi sent him icy glares as he opens up a portal for all three of them to head back to heaven._

* * *

" -shi-kun...Aka...Akashi-kun?" Upon hearing his name being called, Akashi lifts his head up and rubs his sleepy eyes. He is currently kneeling on the floor, with his head resting on the his arms, which are on top of the bedside. He glances from left to right to find Kuroko standing next to him, wearing the usual dead-panned expression. Even now, reading pass the facial expression of this blue headed male is a difficult task for Akashi.

"Kuroko? Ah, Kouki!" Suddenly remembering why he was in Furihata's room in the first place, he shoots up to see the brunet still laying on the bed, unconscious.

"Kuroko, after I came back from seeing Kouki in the other dimension that you created, the current Kouki started screaming out in pain and now he's unconscious. Does the two events have any connection? You did mention how the situation would become dangerous if Kouki's soul continued to stay in that form."

"In order to bring back the previous Furihata-kun, I'd need to set a special spell upon his soul to trick it into believing that the data it needs to conceal is actually the current Furihata-kun's and once that spell succeeds, the soul would switch the two data's place. However, if the spell isn't lifted in a certain amount of time, the soul would end up being convinced that the two data are in the correct places and keep it that way. Tricking the same soul a second time is really difficult and might cause the soul a permanent damage. But Akashi-kun, even if I really made a mistake in the timing, Furihata-kun shouldn't be screaming in pain. The correct reaction should be going into a week lasting coma after exiting the dimension. No pain is involved in this time period as well."

After listening to this long explanation, Akashi no longer consider spiritual issue a valid reason.

"Akashi-kun, I think you should attend a short shower first and clear up your mind for now. We'll continue the conversation later and I also have another business to discussion with you." Kuruko suggested and the god did as he was told. He excused himself and the blue headed male is left behind in the room with Furihata.

"Say Furihata-kun, what is it that you have and I don't? Why is Akashi-kun still obsessed with you after all this time? All this time...I stood by him and supported him when you couldn't. I witnessed his ups and downs from when he was still a human up until now. Why won't he ever notice me? Even when I confessed my feelings toward him, he only replied with a sincere 'sorry'. I don't understand...What do I have to do to earn a spot in his heart?" Kuroko's chest curls in pain and his fist tightens. His desire for Akashi to love him back would never be fulfilled, but even so, he still doesn't want to give up. He refuses to reduce his chance to a complete 0%.

In the bathroom, Akashi stands under the shower head as he stares at the ground. The water pours from above and he stands there, deep in thought.

 _It's not spiritual issue...Mental issue doesn't seem to be possible either. Could it be...? But what would he gain from doing such a thing? Is making me emotional unstable enough of a reason for him? Probably yes...Should I ask him directly?But after I grant Kouki's wish, I don't want to drag him into anymore troubles. It wouldn't take too long if he wakes up without a problem. I've been prolonging this journey for quite awhile now, it's time for me to end it. Sigh. I end up hurting him again...Kouki, forgive me. I did so many disgusting things while you weren't next to me. You'll definitely hate me if I tell you the truth...Kouki...Sorry...I really don't deserve you to love me._

* * *

 **(A/N): Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Sigh~ ELA is not my best subject T.T)**

 **Thank you Cerberos-san, for reviewing my story again! I'm glad that you liked my last chapter :D I hope this chapter cleared some of the confusions in the last chapter. (But I probably just caused you more confusions XD)**


End file.
